Exclamation Point (level)
|Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:Exclamation_Point.png }} Exclamation Point is a snow mountain. Climbers try to climb it. There is 1 Starite mission and 9 Starite Shards. Starite Shard Icy Inspiration! Problem: '''This sculpture is boring! Place something to inspire me on the wood platform! '''Solution: '''Place any object in the wood platform for the native. (e.g. man) '''Jack's House! Problem: The other Jack won't leave my cave, but we can scare him out with a loud noise! Solution: '''Give Jack Frost a megaphone. '''Precarious Position! Problem: Help us get down! Solution: '''Cut the rope with scissors for the mountain climber. '''The Great Northen Bear Race! Problem: '''Can you help me get an edge in the race? '''Solution: '''Apply an adjective on one of the polar bears of the jockey. '''Human Fossil! Problem: '''There's a prehistoric body trapped in this glacier, but we can use science to free it! '''Solution: '''Spawn a lab for the sherpa. '''The Little Mountain Goat! Problem: I can't jump high enough to follow my mammagoat! Solution: '''Apply the adjective 'jumpy' on the kid. '''Buddy With the Yeti! Problem: '''Be like a yeti and I'll be your buddy! '''Solution: Wear a white monkey suit for the yeti. Powdered Courage! Problem: This is steep! I'm scared to make the jump! Solution: '''Apply the adjective 'fearless' on the snowborder. '''Divine Relics! Problem: Mortals keep stealing our divine relics! Help make us godlike again! Solution: '''Give a spear to the valkyrie or a hammer to the warrior, or give Ambrosia to one of them. Starite: Because It's There! '''Description: '''Three climbers need Maxwell's help to reach the summit of Exclamation Point! '''Problem 1: '''These three friends are climbing the mountain! Clear the avalanche that is blocking their path! '''Hints *Clear the avalanche that is blocking our path. *These boulders can be destroyed with explosives. *Use TNT to clear a path. Solution: You can use a weapon to clear a path. (e.g. rocket launcher) Problem 2: The ice giants have brought down a sudden storm! Create three objects that will help the climbers survive the cold! Hints *Give us objects that will help us survive the cold. *Any kind of winter gear will keep us warm. *Give us a tent for shelter. Solution: '''Give a coat, a heater, and a house '''Problem 3: '''The yeti is angry! Deal with him so the climbers can continue up the mountain, but don't kill him! '''Hints *Help us deal with the yeti. Solution: Apply the adjective 'friendly' to the yeti. Final Problem: '''The Climbers are approching the peak! Place an object on the peak that one of the climbers would want! '''Hints (Scientist) *Place an object on the peak that one of us would want. *A mountain is the perfect place to look at the stars. *I want an observatory on top of the mountain. Hints (Monk) *Place an object on the peak that one of us would want. *A mountain peak is as cloce as I can get to the heavens. *I want a temple on top of the mountain. Hints (Explorer) *Place an object on the peak that one of us would want. *I want to mark my personal achievement of climbing the mountain. *I want a flag on top of the mountain. '''Solution: '''Spawn any one of the three third hints provided. Trivia *Exclamation Point makes a reference to an exclamation mark which is used after an interjection. Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels Category:Levels Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Areas